Dance with the Devil
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Hinata is the new teacher at the Konoha’s All Boys School. The daughter of the corrupted Hyuugas, she lives her life as a devoted Sister of the Church, innocent and pure. However, not even God’s blessing can protect her from the devil in disguise and the
1. Eve

**A/N: Okay guys, I know that I've been neglecting you guys with lack of updates. So until I can get back on the writing bug, here's a little short story. It's only going to be a few chapters long and I cant guarentee a happy ending to this one. Actually, it's pretty dark and will have a lot of Bible lore involved and demonic happening and the crushing of innocence. So if that's all right with you guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"_You were crying when I last saw you. Can you tell me why?" asked the snake. _

_Eve looked up at the serpent and replied, "Yes. Because God says I cant see you anymore."_

**--**

"Hey! Did you hear? We're getting a new teacher today!"

"Really? That was quicker than the last one."

"Yeah, and get this. It's rumored that she's a real 'saint'. Talk about a old maid."

The boys laughed. A blonde one turned towards an older boy sitting in the corner near the back. "Hey Uchiha!" he called. "Got a plan ready to scare this one away?"

The boy didn't reply, yet his lips curved into a sinister smirk. That was all the answer they needed.

**--**

"W-wow. It's bigger than I e-expected," whispered the nun as she got out of the car.

Her escort laughed. "Is it? Never really gave the size much thought. Come this way, Sister."

Following, Hinata gaped at the school she was to start work at.

The campus had two sets of buildings, each for a specific class which the boys were set into. Hinata was led up the stairs into a secluded office. Her escort spoke to the secretary, telling her who she was and why she was here. While he did that, Hinata felt drawn to the paintings that hung on the walls.

Each depicted a scene from the Bible stories. One had David defeating the giant while another showed the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah. But the one that really drew her eyes was the one of Adam and Eve, both tasting the apple while the snake looked on gleefully from his perch on the tree. Hinata had always hated the story, ever since she first heard it when she was a little girl. It was what led her to become a nun. Unfortunately, it was also the fact that she was still alive, having lived at the convent when the murders occurred.

"Don't," she scolded herself lightly. "You're here to do a job. Thinking about the past wont help you teach your students. Focus on right now."

"Sister Hinata," her escort called.

"Y-yes. C-coming." Gathering the too long skirt of her habit so that she wouldn't fall, Hinata scurried towards him.

"Here." He handed her a file and a sheet a paper stapled to the front. "I'm afraid that the principal's in a little bit of bind right now involving one of his students so he wont be able to show you the campus but there's a map and a schedule in there that'll help you for now."

"A-all right."

"Well, I have to return now but I'll check on you later, kay?"

"O-okay."

He patted her on the head. "Good luck Hinata."

"Th-thank you, Asuma-san."

Hinata watched him go and then looked inside the file. It had a list of her students, info about the school and the rules, what homeroom she had and what building she would be staying in within the convent. There also was a map and her escort had kindly circled in red where her class would be, in the red building, Class 6F. Pulling out this map, Hinata made her way towards this building, leading her to the outside courtyard.

It was close to the first bell, so most of the boys were around the chapel, where mass would be held before heading into class. Hinata quickly hurried along, wanting to find the correct building before heading into the chapel as well. She passed under heavy trees, white flowers blooming on its branches. Hinata stopped to look at them, marveling at the pretty white color. It was so white, there was no shade of gray, but lavender instead.

"Pretty…" she whispered.

The branches rustled and as Hinata turned to look a blur of black came hurling towards her. "Ah!" she screamed and nearly fell back, throwing the file into the air. Someone grabbed her and pulled her hard, the friction hurting her shoulder. "Etai," she whimpered.

"Sorry, but it was your fault for not looking around," a dark voice scolded her and Hinata looked up.

At first she noticed was the black eyes and her heart still. _Demons are red, while the devil's are pitch black._ A lesson she learned from the convent in Suna flashed through her mind.

But then Hinata realized that unlike the fabled black eyes, she could see the outline of his pupils. As she took a step backwards, she saw that he was a student, wearing the dark blue uniform. And, as she got a better look at him, she saw that he was a very handsome dark haired youth.

"N-no! It's al-alright. Ex-excuse me." Quickly turning around so he wouldn't see her suddenly burning face, Hinata began to pick up the papers she dropped.

Suddenly, the bell rang, a light ringing that sounded throughout the campus. Following was a symphony of bells that came from the chapel's towel, signifying the start of mass.

"Oh no!" Hinata jumped up and faced the chapel. "It's started!" She turned to run but someone turned her around. She stared again in the face of the boy, who now looked at her in interest.

"You're a new one, aren't you Sister?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I am," Hinata replied. "I'm t-the new t-teacher for class 6F."

"Oh really?" He smirked sinisterly. "Well, I must say you're cuter than the last one."

"Eh?" Before Hinata could question her, his mouth slanted over hers. She stilled, her hearting hammering. She pushed him away and covered her mouth, face a bright red. _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-waaaasssss kkkkisssseeedddd bbbbyyyyy aaaaaaa……byyyyyyy aaaa…. _She couldn't even finish the thought.

"Excuse me? Mass has started," a Sister called to them, startling Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll-I'll go now!" Turning she ran towards the opening of the church, not turning back once to look at him.

Left behind, Itachi Uchiha smiled. She's become more grown up now that she was older, but still has the same look as before.

The look of delicious prey.

Grinning maliciously, his tongue lapped up the remains of their kiss. What had started off as a game, something to relieve him of his boredom, has become so much more.

"I'll look forward to class, Sister _Hyuuga."_


	2. Belial

**A/N: Another chapter. Wow, this story got a lot of reviews and story alerts. Was the first chapter really good? Hm...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_"Yes. I do know what I did was wrong. I know of the grief and destruction that I've caused. I know of the many sins I've committed. Hmm…? Yes, I know my wings are pitch black. Thank you. I'm very proud of them. Huh? What's that? But of course I am not ashamed. In fact, I've already knew this was going to happen to me. After all, why else would the Creator have called me 'Belial the Traitor' from the moment of my birth?"_

--

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen."

"A-amen."

The mass ended and the students and nuns began to fill out of the chapel. Hinata automatically followed them, dread weighing down her very being.

Oh my lord Jesus Christ, please forgive me for I have sinned, she thought, glancing at the statue of the suffering deity. The memory of the kiss, the face of the smirking black eyed student flashed through her mind and Hinata flushed a deep red. She noticed that she was one of the last to leave and hurried out.

Five minutes later, she stood outside class 6F, the bustling and chatting of her new students inside sounding through the door. Hinata took a deep breath. _Snap out of it, Hinata!_ she scolded herself. _It's time for homeroom and it wouldn't look good if the teacher was late, especially on her first day of work. _She let out the breath and opened the door, plastering a happy smile on her face.

The boys looked up at her arrival and immediately went to sit down in their proper seats. _Wow, so polite,_ Hinata thought as she walked to the teacher's desk in the front. She placed down the file and turned to her class. They all looked at her with curiosity but there were a few who ignored her completely and did their own things.

"U-um, good morning. I-I am your new homeroom teacher. I-I am-"

The door opened and slammed against the wall as it ricochet back. Two boys came in, the first being red haired and had eyes coated in black eyeliner. He had a band aid over the left part of his forehead and his clothes were in disarray, as though he had been in a recent fight.

The second boy…

Hinata stilled in shock. It was the boy from this morning, the one who she performed the forbidden act with. She took a big step backwards.

He merely gave her a glance and followed the red haired boy to seats in the back, acting as he did not recognize her or if he did, was merely ignoring it.

Hinata didn't know what to feel - relieved that he wasn't bringing attention to the incident or angry that he would treat it so callously. Not only had he kissed his teacher, but had kissed a nun. That was the most severe crime of the church. If anyone found out…

She couldn't help but shiver.

Swallowing, trying to rid of the lump in her throat, Hinata went and asked the late students, "Do you have a pass for y-your tardiness?"

Neither of them answered, both completely ignoring her and class entirely. Hinata flushed as she heard the boys around her laugh mockingly, as though they had knew this would be the response she's get. Refusing the urge to flee and hide, she faced the two boys bravely and asked once more, "D-do you have t-tardy passes? I-if not, I-if not, I-I'm afraid you have to r-report to the t-tardy station."

The dark haired boy glanced at her and she stiffened. Those eyes, they were so sinfully dark and evil, yet they managed to shine with a black beauty. She wondered if this was how the devil tempted.

"Aw look. The pretty nun is acting brave," he sneered. As he stood, he noticed that she had taken a step back. The notion made him grin. "Why don't you show us what your punishment is, if we refuse to go?" Slowly, torturing, Itachi grabbed her chin and softly parted her lips. In a quieter tone of voice, he said, "Well, Sister? Do you have the guts to show me the wrath of your incompetent God? Or maybe," he began to lower his head, eyes staring hatefully into hers, "you need a _public_ ministration?"

**SMACK!**

The slap, the impact against solid flesh, left an echo sounding loud in the suddenly room. All eyes were now on the Uchiha and the huffing, red faced nun who slapped him. Quickly, whispers of doom passed through lips.

"Did you see what she just did?"

"Oh man. She's a goner."

Itachi rose one hand against the assaulted cheek, regarding it thoughtfully. In front of him, Hinata fought to control her anger.

"B-both of you," she said, "principal's office, now!"

He faced her then and she staggered in her brave façade. Those eyes… those black, black eyes… Suddenly, he grinned, but there was no warmth in that marble curving of lips. "Come on, Gaara. Let's _go._ The Sister _tells_ us to."

Wordlessly, the solemn youth stood from his seat and went out the door. Itachi moved to follow, passing by Hinata. Bending down, he whispered in her ear, "At first, I had just wanted to hurt you. Now I'll break you. Bye, bye, Sister _Hyuuga._"

She gasped, as he said her family's name with such malicious it was a wonder that the air didn't burn. "How do you-" Hinata turned to confront him, but the vengeful angel was gone.

--

Hinata couldn't sleep.

Three days have past, three days of her teaching career. And now, she was wondering if she should do this at all. So far, since her arrival nothing has been going well. Her students were rowdy and sinfully so, more interested in causing her trouble instead listening to her teachings. Reading was suppose to be fun. Now it was anything but. But her homeroom class… that was the worst.

All of the boys seemed to respect her a bit after the slapping incident. All but one : the assaulted boy himself, Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata shivered at the thought of him. Though he hasn't acted on his threat, he seemed determined to make her life a living hell. Humiliating her so calmly, doing sinful acts as lifting her skirt when he passed by or slapping her butt whenever she bend down to pick up a dropped object. Sure, she had sent him to the office but unless he did something to seriously harm her, there was nothing she could do.

Sighing, the small nun got up from her bed, put on a robe and slippers and went outside. She looked towards the gleaming moon, her hands raised in prayer.

"Lord, give me strength."

--

"Good morning, Sister Hinata."

Hinata stilled at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Lord give me strength." Feeling a little better, she turned and avoided looking at the dark haired student. "Good m-morning, Mr. Uchiha," she replied frostily.

"My, aren't you bitchy this morning." Itachi smiled as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Hinata flinched, but continued fixing the literature books and returning them to the shelves. "I t-try not to be," she said softly. "But it's h-hard not to b-be, especially when there is u-unwanted people around."

"Really?" Hinata dropped the book as pale hands grabbed each of her tiny wrists. Itachi whispered in her ear, even as he gripped her hard. "Surely you aren't talking about little ol' me?"

"L-let go of me!" she demanded, a bit weakly.

He smiled against the skin of her throat, nuzzling the softness. He then held her wrists with one hand and slipped the other into her habit to touch the spot above her left breast where her heart pounded with anger and fear. Hinata's breath hitched.

"You are a liar, Sister," he told her. "See how your heart pounds against my fingers, ready to jump out? What makes you so afraid, sister? What makes you sin pettily when there's so much more that you can do?" His hand suddenly moved down and cupped her clothed breast.

"G-get off!" She pushed him back and moved away, clutching the helm of her habit.

Itachi laughed. "My, what a beautiful expression," he said appreciatively. "You should wear that more often. And that bra. Victoria Secret, is it?"

"S-stop it! W-why are you d-doing this?" Hinata demanded.

"Why?" he grabbed her again and, even as she struggled, placed her on top of the short bookshelf, spreading her legs by stepping between them. Forcibly, he slammed her against the wall and in the moment of dazedness, he lifted her chin and parted her lips. "Why, you ask? It's simple." She gazed at him through blurry lavender eyes. Hinata gasped at the burning evil within her eyes. "It's because I hate fake people like you. People who pretend to be good, people who forget the bad things that happen. I hate you, Hyuuga, and I'll spend every moment of this year showing it to you!"

Itachi covered her mouth with his, swallowing her screams, reveling in her tears that fell from her eyes, her pale Hyuuga eyes with the touch of her own lavender color. A soft, pure color. Now, he was going to stain it into a darker purple, taint her to match his colors. Yes, she will pay for what the Hyuugas did, this poor little nun.

Watching, the small crucifix of the Christ looked more solemn than before. It even appeared to be crying. That, of course, was just a trick of the light…

**A/N: Phew. Sorry for the long wait guys. This chapter was so hard to write. Any one wants to be a beta? **

**Anyways, a lot of evilness went on in this chapter and Itachi's finally made his move. Yes, I meant for him to be this way. Otherwise the plot wouldn't make sense. Just worry about Hinata. I mean, she's the one taking it all.**


	3. Judas's Kiss

**A/N: I've decided to update this story first before Ice Angel, seeing there's been quite a few requests for this one. All right, I toned this chapter down a bit but overall it's the same to the original that I wrote. A bit short, yeah. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"_My kiss is as sweet as chocolate but bitter as poison. With my very kiss, I set the troops to kill my best friend, betraying my colleagues and possibly destroyed the world. But really, is what I did so horrible as what God was about to do to his own son? My name is Judas and my kiss means betrayal from your best friend."_

He released her mouth, a trial of saliva stringing down her chin. She looked ahead, vision dazed as though she had departed to a different place, an imaginary world in her mind, to escape this horror.

Disgusted, he let go, letting her fall as he no longer supported her. She fell flat on her elbows, her habit landing beside her.

"Is that it? Is that all the Hyuga family has to offer in their heir?"

The nun flinched, as though he has struck her. He might as have, seeing as he struck all the concealed doubts and self loathing she had deep inside, blocked by her faith.

Itachi kneeled down, not quite on the floor but close enough to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps you're not as pure as I thought, Sister Hinata. In fact, you disgust me with your weakness."

Tears began to pool around her head, her hair forming a black halo. He wished he had his canvas to paint her, how beautiful she looked broken like this. But it wasn't enough. He had to punish her more. Than he shall reap the sweet fruit of his labors.

Itachi moved towards the door, stopping before it. "Oh yeah. _Teacher, _I wont be in class today. So don't forget to mark me absent."

Leaving the words behind, he left the nun on the floor.

----

Why?

The question repeated itself, over and over in her mind. Why? Why did these things happened? Why must there be so much evil in the world?

WHY!

The doors clambered opened as Hinata threw herself inside the church. She ran towards the crucifix, landing at the feet of Jesus where he hung.

"Forgive me," she cried. "Forgive your servant for being weak. Please, my lord Jesus. Help me, God!"

There she kneeled, sobbing into her clasped hands, praying with all her heart, wishing she were stronger. Perhaps then, perhaps then…

"_You disgust me."_

Itachi's words, Itachi's words were like his. Just like that devil!

The statue of Jesus looked down at the nun fondly, and there seemed to be a healing white light surrounding her. Slowly, her sobbing ceased.

----

"Did you hear about that new Sister?"

"Yes! How shameful!"

"I guess we can see how the monastery in Suna _really _like."

"Hush! Here she comes."

Hinata stopped, watching as the Sisters quickly scattered. At the corner of their eyes, she saw their sneering faces, their accusatory glances. All of it were like knives, carving into her soul. What made it sorse was that their accusations were mostly true, even if it hadn't been her fault

She walked past them, placing her files down to attend her mail box. She had some letters from the Sisters back in Suna. She smiled at the thought of them and looked at the last envelope, her body stilling at the address.

_It cant be… No, it cant!_

Quickly, she took her things and ran out, hearing the sinister chuckles behind her.

"_You disgust me."_

----

"So what's the deal with the nun?"

Itachi opened his eyes, taking in the blonde in front of him. "What do you mean, Naruto? Is there something particular you want? I don't think you're suicidal enough to disturb my rest to ask meaningless questions."

"You're right. Usually I wouldn't care what you do, but this has made me curious. I understand she's a Hyuga." Naruto came to sit down near him.

"Yeah."

"Then, what are you going to do. Are you really going to punish her for her father's sins?"

Itachi looked out at the view, seeing the church. "Fuck yeah."

He shrugged. "Oh well. You're the boss. As always, I'm here to serve you, my lord." Kneeling, Naruto kissed Itachi's hand, who laid underneath a painting of Lucifer, the Morning Star.


	4. Azrael

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, plain and simple. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**JigokuShoujosRevenge: Sometimes, revenge is blinding. Even if it's just one person, as long as they have a connection to the person you hate, it'll have to do. Sorry if I couldn't make it any more clear. **

**winterkaguya: Hinata will get back at him but like I stated in the first chapter, this story is pretty dark and probably will not have a happy ending. How she will get back at them? I'll leave it to your imagination.**

**Just_passing: It is thanks to your reviews that I've decided to update this story earlier than I planned. I hadn't realized so much time had passed. I was so busy. I'll try to give Hinata a friend but it wont be in this chapter. And the ages are:**

**Itachi: 18**

**Hinata: 17**

**Asuma: early 30s**

**Naruto: 18**

**Gaara: 18**

**Sakura: 17**

**Neji: 24**

**Temari: 25**

**Sasuke: 16**

**And that's some of the people who's going to show up soon. I hope this isn't another six month wait.**

**xXElegant-BeautyXx: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you!**

**champlin: All in due time. In fact some of that will be revealed in this chapter. **

**Black Diamond07: Thank you! It's sort of freaky how you read my mind about the deadly sins. They're after Azrael, when things start to get a little… well, cant spoil it now.**

**Kags21: Here you go.**

**HeartBrokenHinata: Kind of ironic, your screen name. And yeah, feel sorry for Hinata cause the worst is just beginning I'm afraid.**

**SarahNira: Yeah, he knew her. That's why he hates her so much. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**sandra: Thanks. Sort of the effect I was going for. **

**On to the story!!!**

_God said to Azrael, "Go my child. Do what must be done on my children until the world ends."_

_To which Azrael asked, "When, then, shall be my duty if all the humans are gone? If there is no one left to kill, what shall be done?"_

_God replied, "Why, my dear Angel of Death, your duty shall be finished. You will be the last to die."_

Hinata stood, praying in the pews long after the candles were snuffed and all of the clergy who maintain the church were in bed. She still wore her habit, but had no shoes on her feet, trying to be as humble as she could while asking her lord for favors.

She had been there before dinner had been served, and there she continue to stand long after midnight.

"Oh my lord Christ, please give the strength to face this part of the plan you have for me," she quietly begged.

Exhaustion eventually had her return to her room, but it had not been regretful. She finally felt at ease.

She could only hope her prayers had been answered and she wont falter when he arrives.

**---**

"Are you alright, Sister Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up sleepily, having been in the middle of grading papers. Another Sister was in front of her, a very pretty young woman with beautiful green eyes and lovely pink hair that was hidden underneath the veil on her head.

"S-Sister Sakura! U-um, yes. I-I'm alright. I just- th-this is just a l-lot of p-papers to grade," she said in explanation, motioning faintly to the stacks in front of her.

"Right. The first year is always the rough one but you'll get should to it. Even I felt the same way," Sakura admitted. "But you don't have to do it alone. If you ever are in need of help, just come to me. I'll be glad to offer some assistance."

"A-ah! Th-thank you. I-I will."

She smiled. "See you around then."

Hinata watched the Sister go, suddenly feeling a lot better than she had in a long time. She collected her thins and went out the room, going to her class.

A misstep, however, had her falling on her face, throwing all her papers all over the hallway. She let out a low moan of pain, partly blaming the fact that the habit skirts were too long.

"Here. Let me help you, Sister."

A strong pair of hands lifted her off the floor. A glance at who was helping her and Hinata nearly flushed. But she managed to not embarrass herself further and looked away from the dazzling blue eyes in front of her.

"Ah, th-thank you, um…" Hinata trailed off, trying to remember this student's name.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he answered for her, giving her a pile of swiftly picked up papers. "I'm in your last class of the day."

"Oh, yes!" She didn't believe that she could be so stupid. Forgetting her own student's name. "I-I'm sorry. H-how rude o-of me. I-I didn't mean a-any o-offense!"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled. "I understand this is your first year teaching, Sister, and it has only been a few weeks since the start of the school year. Take your time. I bet there's a lot of guys names you still don't remember."

Hinata opened her mouth to argue but then stilled, realizing that it was the truth and that there was still plenty of boys in her classes that she still didn't know. And she had one specific person of whom to blame, him and his continuous sinful distractions.

"Well, Sister. We better be getting to class or we'll both be late," Naruto said and waved goodbye. "Until this afternoon, Sister Hinata."

"A-ah, yes. U-until later." Hinata watched him go and shook her head. She slapped her cheeks, trying to get rid of this unholy blush on her face.

It was wrong for your heart to speed up when taking to one of your students. And it was wrong to wish he had stayed a little longer.

**---**

The next day, Hinata felt a little more better. Itachi had not made another move against her, though that could being absent from school. Nevertheless, she felt her strength grow, preparing herself for the day for that man to come. She would need all the strength she had and possible more to face him.

No, she wouldn't think about it. At least not now.

The door opened suddenly, pausing her lecture about Shakespeare plays. Everyone turned to see the principal there, murmuring amongst themselves.

Putting down her notes, Hinata walked to face him. "I-is there something w-wrong sir?" she asked, smiling in greeting.

The principal, a hard faced man with a few liver spots on his face, motioned her to come with him. "We must speak, Sister. In my office, preferably." Turning to the class, he warned in a no-nonsense voice, "I hope everyone knows how to behave themselves during your teacher's absence."

Abruptly, the talking stopped.

Turning without seeing she followed, the principal led the way to his office. Once there, he told her to take a seat, that which she did quickly, gripping both hands together as this was apparently no ordinary meeting, but a very serious one.

"I-is there s-something wrong, S-sir?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Sitting down in a high chair, Sarutobi looked at her. What he saw certainly did not impressed him. In her file, he had read what family she had hailed from and so far was severely disappointed she was not one of the great members. Her rank in her family must have been very low, for she displayed a weak disposition and so far was not impressed.

He got right down to business. "I've heard you've been taking to staying inside the church after hours. I wouldn't have a problem with such devotion, however… There has been some relics missing from shelves. You would have been the last person I would accused but the coincidence is too great. And I've been recently informed of certain events involving you with a student."

Suddenly, she felt faint. How could… How could… And the relics? What had happened to them? She had not taken them, couldn't even do such a horrible deed. And why? Who could have told the principal and why would he believe such trifle rumors?

But of course, there was the fact that it was true. And there was no excuse or explanation she could give.

It was over. In a few days, he would be here. And this is what he'll find, the perfect excuse to take her under his wing. To put her back under the chains that is the Hyuuga name.

Swallowing, Hinata was about to confess. "Principal, forgive for I have-"

"To give me a tutorial session." They both looked at the door to find the last person Hinata would ever expect to save her. Dressed like he had been at school all along, Itachi grinned down at the principal. "Sorry for listening, old man, but I couldn't help overhear about the missing relics. And here I though it was being done under your supervision."

"What?"

Moving inside, he said, "Yeah. Every evening before lock down, I always see a Sister carry out a relic to one of the class buildings. Sister Hinata comes to the church later. Are you saying," his smile turned mocking, "you didn't order it, Principal Sarutobi?"

Instead o being angry at the mocking tone Itachi had used, Sarutobi gave a cold smile. "Really?" he said. "So you're telling me that my source, who has never been wrong before, is unreliable? Are you saying if we search the good Sister's belongings we will not find anything discriminating?"

"Of course."

"Then, if you please, explain the rumors I've been hearing. Since you so happen to be the student in question."

"But sir!" Itachi's words were of pure innocence. "Who hasn't spread rumors about me? Some of the nuns you hired used to be whores before they took on the veil. Am I wrong to believe it's jealousy at work here and poor Sister Hinata is being the victim from spending so much time with me?"

Sarutobi leaned back and crossed his arms. "While that is true," he admitted, "I still find it hard to believe that you have a sudden interest in education."

"Sister Hinata has made me believe otherwise. Haven't you, Sister?" Itachi smiled down at her.

For a moment, she had even believed him, had nearly forgotten all the sins they committed together. Slowly, Hinata nodded in agreement.

"There now. Anymore question?"

"None for now. Except for you, Itachi. You've always hated the clergy. Why help one now?" Sarutobi stared at the young man closely, searching for any mishap or telltale signs of his lies.

"I also hate people blaming the innocent. And Sister Hinata, while being part of the clergy, so happens to be innocent."

That seemed to satisfy him, though the principal continued to stare at Hinata. "Alright then. You shall leave, Sister, and I apologize for all the inconvience. Return to your class."

Nodding, Hinata fled the office, not quite believing what had happen. Itachi may have saved her from great trouble. But what would he demand in return?

**---**

"Alright, Itachi. Cut the crap. I know that nun is guilty one of the things I mentioned. But what really surprises me is your protection of her. So tell me, what are you planning?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Itachi asked, lounging on top of the desk. "I just didn't want my sweet teacher to be fired under false charges."

Sarutobi gave him a look. "Itachi, I know who she is. And I know you do as well. And we both know what her family did to yours. What their incompetence led your mother and father to do, and where it led your little brother. Are you keeping her around to exact your revenge?"

Grinning, he played with a frame on the desk, one that sported the picture of the Virgin Mary.

"I'm serious, Itachi. Leave her be. One person who has done nothing does not deserve your ire."

"But that's thing, _Grandfather," _he sneered. "She did absolutely _nothing, _when she could do everything to help us. Instead, she hid behind the image and stone walls of the Suna monastery." He got up and left, slamming the door.

Sarutobi sighed and looked down at his framed picture. He was not surprise to find it nearly ruined and burnt, though it had been fine earlier.

**---**

Itachi gave a start as he saw that she had disobeyed, that instead of returning to her students Hinata had stayed, waiting for him with a determined look on her face. It made him lick his lips at the relish of tearing that expression from her and replacing it with one of hopelessness.

He stopped and gave her a smirk, waiting for her to speak.

"W-why?" Hinata asked. "I-I thought y-you hated me."

"I do," he replied. "I absolutely detest you."

"T-then why didn't y-you l-let me say the tr-truth? Wh-why did you make m-me sin by l-lying?" she demanded.

"But Sister," Itachi protested lightly, moving so quick that she couldn't flee from his grasp, gazing down at her. "I did nothing of the sort. You could have denied it. You didn't have to agree with my reasoning lies. Instead you agreed to all I said and went along with it. Sadly, I'm afraid that's all you're good for."

"L-l-l-let m-m-me g-g-g-go!" Hinata struggled but he was strong. Instead, she was pulled into an empty room and thrown against the wall.

"Sorry Sister. No can do. Unless you're going to confess to the principal right now?" He pulled back and gazed at her softly, a cheap imitation of affection. He watched as she bean to tremble, biting her lower lip. Those lavender eyes began to tear and she looked down with shame. "Of course not," he whispered. "You simply cant." He lowered his own head to nip at her ear.

"W-w-why? Why do you h-hate m-me so?" Hinata begged him.

Itachi rested his head against her. "Because I love you more than anyone, I can hate you with same passion. You betrayed me, Sister Hyuuga and for that you shall be punished. But first, I need to take care of a certain flower." Releasing her, he left, not once looking back.

Hinata fell to her knees, tears now falling down her face. She racked her mind, searched her memories of anyone with sinful black eyes. She though she did, but it was a faded figure and could have been anyone.

Anyone at all.

**---**

"Good job, Itachi. Smooth move," the blonde mocked, lounged against the stone slab that served as a podium during announcements.

"She asked. I answered." Itachi shrugged, fiddling with a ruby encrusted chalice before sitting down beneath the quivering body. "But I need to ask you something, Naruto. Why are you interfering?"

"I just help her up. That's not interfering. That's just being nice," Naruto responded and got up, walking until he was in front of him. Looking up, he sighed with deep regret. "This is a huge statement you're making here and goes way beyond revenge. Are you sure it's ever worth it?"

"Are you getting scared?" Itachi countered and replaced the chalice on the floor, standing himself. "You used to like you, I believe."

"Used to and would have still, if she did not become your foster grandfather's personal snitch." Reaching up, he cupped the fearful face. "Now she's not even worth the dirt beneath my shoes. Think your brother will still want her?"

"If he does, too bad. He'll have what's left of her."

A third party join them, his face lighted by the small flame of his candle. His eyes, a pure aquamarine, looked crazed yet calm, the flames on his head tousled as if he had gotten out of bed. There was a glint as light bounced off his hand and the object he held made their captive shriek and struggle in her bonds.

" 'Sup, Gaara," Naruto greeted. "Sorry to wake you."

Itachi passed by him on his way out. "Do your best, Angel of Death," he said and closed the heavy doors behind him.

**---**

It was a scream that woke Hinata, a scream so loud and horrid it shook the foundations. She quickly grabbed a robe and followed the procession of the other nuns, following them as they raced towards the church where the scream had originated.

The principal was there, holding a fainted woman while trying to keep the others from entering the church. But it didn't matter. They could all see well from here.

Sprawled over the statue's arms was Sister Sakura, bloodied and horribly mutilated as though she had been pricked and prodded, just how the Romans did to Jesus Christ while he hung from the cross. The Virgin Mary statue was splattered in blood, the smears giving the impression of tears.

Hinata couldn't breathe, covering her mouth in horror. She was so transfixed on the sight that she couldn't resist when arms coiled themselves around her from behind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Itachi praised in her ear. "And she's not even dead. Well, at least not yet. If the ambulance the old man called doesn't get here quicker."

"Y-you… d-did this…?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes. I did."

'W-w-wh-"

"Why? Because she brought it on herself when she crossed me. No one will have the pleasure of breaking you. Now, I think it's the time to celebrate my victory. By taking your first orgasm."

Hinata couldn't scream as he covered her mouth, but she did struggle as he carried her off into the trees.

Two boys filled their places, to replace the missing space their bodies had filled. Anyone who had felt the chill of change would turn around and see them. They will shake their heads at their own foolishness, believing it was their shock that made them hear screams.

**A/N: Next will be… I think you guys got the idea. Also, just a little trivial question for ya. If Itachi is Lucifer, who is Sasuke? Cookies to anyone who figures it out. Till next time.**


	5. Asmodeus

**Answers to reviews:**

**Black Diamond07: So sorry about the slow updates. And no, Sasuke isn't Gabriel. Though you're close. He is one of the archangels.**

**kaylaxoooo: Thanks!**

**JigokuShoujosRevenge: Because Sakura told the Headmaster about what Itachi's been doing to Hinata, he felt as she should be punished for her indiscretion. Sorry that it wasn't anymore clearer.**

**Just_passing: Yep. I did say in the beginning that it was going to be a dark story and rape sometimes is applied to that. And sorry for ending the chapter so soon but I had to end it somewhere. Oh, and their past shall be revealed in this one. Love can quickly turn to hate. It is the most fickle emotion of the world, depending on the circumstances. At least that's what I think. And I was going to make Hinata twenty but the flashbacks wouldn't work as well that way. Ps. Thanks.**

**champylin: Yep and you'll find why as you read this chapter. Thanks for enjoying this fic so much. I really appreciate it. =)**

**winterkaguya: Thanks for understanding. I hadn't really thought of someone dying but perhaps that can work. (Haven't really decided how to end this.) And gods you're so close! I can really say who Sasuke is but I can give you that hint. Oh, and Gaara is Azrael and Naruto you'll learn in this chapter. Thanks again.**

**SHeWithNoName: Totally what I was going for.**

**millenniumsnow: here you go. I'm glad that you do.**

**NinjaDancer: Thanks and pretty soon.**

**Midnight blue08: So sorry about that. I made a typo. It was suppose to be "You used to like HER," not you. And Itachi is talking to Sakura and ask Naruto if he still wants her after they were done, to which Naruto replies, "No, your little brother can take her." Again, I'm sorry for the slight confusion and thank you for enjoying my story.**

**Syn'ri: Sorry but it has to be done. I did warn in the first chapter someone's innocence was going to be taken. I didn't really specify how and by whom but it is a dark fic. But don't worry. Itachi doesn't do much to her, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any Biblical references made in this fic is just for entertainment purposes. Don't flag me or anything. You've been warned.**

"_I am called the Demon of Lust, but that isn't so. There's nothing that sate this desire, man, woman, beast. I had a woman once, a woman I chose for myself. But because I sided with my Emperor, she was taken away from me, by that accursed angel Raphael and his fucking human pet. Now, no one sates me, nothing can cure me from this infernal curse. My name is Asmodeus and I loved Sarah."_

Why God? She begged through her tears. Why did it feel so good?

He had unrobed her, stolen her habit and revealing her pale flesh to the cool morning air. Showed her the wonders that could be done in her mouth, as his hot hands coaxed her innocent flesh to life. Her vows meant nothing to this cruel devil, bent on taking her innocence and shaming her in the eyes of God.

The tears had never ceased falling, yet her screams had long disappeared, replaced instead by biting her lower lip that left the appendage raw. Itachi had seen her do this and so kissed it softly, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

The whole ritual had been a perverse show of affection, of possession. He left none of her flesh untouched, rousing such carnal instincts in her that she nearly screamed in a new light, with a different emotion other than horror.

_Enjoyment._

Now, Hinata laid there, without the strength to move. She couldn't even cover herself, her body wouldn't respond to that simple command.

She began to cry again.

"Now, none of that," Itachi said softly, wiping the moisture from her eyes. "You cannot pretend that you didn't enjoy any of this. Not with the way you were moaning. I guess its like what everyone says. The quiet ones are always vixens in bed.'

SMACK!

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the forest floor. With a strength fueled by anger. Hinata had slapped the young man again, her limb shaking still with the force she had used. It was like before, that time of the classroom and their second meeting. Only now she wasn't as strong in her faith as she was then.

She gasped as Itachi retaliated, grabbing her wrists tightly and throwing her onto the ground, like he had done earlier. Instantly, her body began to shake and he grinned, his sinful dark eyes boring down at her with a black hatred and pure love. She winced at the twisted mix of two separate emotions and then his eyes softened.

"You think me cruel, you think me a devil," he whispered softly, loosening his grip. "But no one is more crueler than you. While you shine with a light that's sickening, you are filled with more sinister intent than a devil's. Because remember, little Sister, in all your Bible stories and lesson of you God. Remember exactly what led to the creation of us devils."

Finished, Itachi lifted himself from her body, revealing while during his little speech, he had replaced her clothing, giving her back her modesty, or the shred that was left. Turning without a backward glance, he gave her one final saying.

"You were delicious, Sister Hinata. I cant wait till the time comes to make you _mine."_ He left, leaving the overly confused, nearly wavering Sister behind.

**--**

"_W-what?" a little girl looked the direction of her playmate, pausing in their creation of a castle._

"_I asked if you believe in a God?" the quiet boy repeated, fiddling with a grain of sand. "Do you believe in something like salvation? That we're truly worth saving?"_

"_I do," the girl replied, her voice unwavering. "The Lord Jesus Christ died for our sins. It is because of his final sacrifice that we live. Don't you b-believe so?" Her stutter returned when she addressed her companion._

"_I don't know," he admitted. "Someone doing something like that, I cant even imagine sacrificing myself for a bunch strangers."_

"_Th-that's what ma-makes his s-sacrifice all the m-more pure."_

"_Hn." The boy stood up and stared at her. "If what you're saying is true, then maybe… Your dad helping my dad is proof he exists, then."_

"_Uh huh!" The girl smiled, a bright smile full of warmth and affection for the boy._

"_But then," his tone grew darker, as dark as his realization. And theory. He kneeled before her, staring deep in to her lavender tinted eyes. "You do realize…" he whispered softly, his every word filled with ill intentions, "that if there's a God, then there must be a Devil as well. For light cannot exist without darkness. Did you know that, Hinata?"_

_For the moment, all she could do was stare, right at his black eyes of sin…_

Hinata jumped in her bed, gasping and holding onto the neck of her night gown, trying to ground herself from the world of dreams and back to reality. Finally, her breathing returned to normal and she knew where she was again, in her room.

She covered her face with her hands, feeling the still-wet strands of her hair. After Itachi had left her, she had ran straight to her room, locked the door and enclosed herself in the bathroom. A Sister had come by, telling her through the door that classes had been cancelled for the day and the next, but they should resume the following day. Hinata gave a barely audible response, threw herself in the shower and vigorously tried to wash the sins from her skin.

His touch, his kiss, his intentions. Oh, if it were only that easy.

Exhausted and thoroughly weakened, she had collapsed on her bed, dressed in her nightclothes with her hair still wet. She was asleep before she had hit the pillow. And now a strange dream plagued her. One from her past. About a boy strangely similar to Itachi.

No, Hinata realized. He wasn't similar to Itachi. He _was_ Itachi!

What could this mean? Had she met him before in her troubled childhood? Had she truly betrayed him as he said she did? Oh, why couldn't she remember!

Hinata wanted to go to the church and pray, to ask for guidance and forgiveness. She should be stronger, her belief should be solid in her Lord.

_She should not be tempted by the devil._

**--**

There wasn't much leads on the perpetrators, the ones who had committed the heinous acts on the church. Nevertheless, classes had been resumed as was scheduled and any talk of the crime ended like a fad.

Another crime, however, stayed close in a certain Sister's mind.

"Sister, you made another mistake," one of her students mentioned.

"Ah! F-forgive me." Once again, Hinata corrected her mistake, wiping the marker with the slip of her sleeve. She peeked over her shoulder, towards an empty desk that was currently being used as a footstool by the red haired youth named Gaara.

Itachi had not been present for classes these past few days, something that she was actually glad about. It gave her time to recuperate, to reestablish her defenses. She gave a wistful smile, as she sort of sounded like if she was at war or something.

When facing with the formidable Itachi, she probably was. And she was afraid that so far, she was losing horrible.

Despite having those strange dreams about her muddled past, she had began to have something worse. What happened in the forest has begun to haunt her, reminding her like a curse. Such erotic dreams plagued her, mocking her faith in her God.

With a grim expression, Hinata sought to loose herself in her teachings.

**--**

"Don't you think that was a bit too much?"

Itachi glanced to the side in mild irritation at the blonde intruder. "Why do you say that? I thought it was the sort of thing you indulge yourself in, Naruto."

Naruto grimaced and sat to the right of where the man laid. "NOt what I was talking about and you know it," he retorted. "Heck, she doesn't even remember you. And you two you to be _so _close."

The dark haired man didn't answer. He glanced at the blonde with those fierce black eyes, silently telling him to finish his business and leave.

"It's what you suspected. Two of them survived that day. One because she was in a monastry, the other because he wasn't considered part of the family. But his father had been the head's twin brother and therefore leadership has fallen to him. He is currently trying to rebuild his cfamily." Naruto threw the files at Itachi's head, who caught them fluidly. "He's coming to retrieve the second survivor."

The papers crumbled in his hands as Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Damn him."

**--**

Hinata breathed through her nose, still in her seat within the room set aside for visitors. It was time, he was here. All that was left was to face him.

The door opened and two men came inside. One was the principal. The other… Harsh white eyes bore down on the small Sister, already measuring her worth to him.

"It has been a long time, Ms. Hyuga," he greeted with a cold yet courteous air.

Gripping her hands in her lap, Hinata whispered, "Neji, my b-brother."


	6. Abaddon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any Biblical references made in this fic is just for entertainment purposes. Don't flag me or anything. You've been warned.**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit.**

**There wasn't really a demon that I could associate with this chapter since there really isn't any demon that is fully depicted by the sin of wrath. However, I thought Abaddon could work, since his job is tormenting people in the pit. **

**To all who reviewed, thank you and enjoy.**

"_Anger is a sin against God. And yet what can justify this anger He shows towards the sinners? He sends the worst down my pit, this forgiving God banishes them to the darkness for me to torment. Does that justify anger? No, instead, it grows further, becoming black. The evolution of anger creates a demon far worse than I, it creates __**wrath**__._

"_I've seen this, the wrath of God thrown to the humans for their sin. So tell me, am I Abaddon, similar to God, for I depict His anger among His children with every crack of my whip?"_

All she could do was stare at the slip of paper in her hand. The envelope she had long discarded. It now lay on the floor by her feet, upturned so that her name, beautifully written by an exquisite hand, glared up at her. It was a scrawl she was familiar with, filled with arrogance and none of the deceit the man was famous for.

"Of course, you do not to give me an answer right now," Neji assured her, not really paying attention to her distress. "Thought I had made sure to send you a letter beforehand to prepare you for this news. However, think of your duty as the heiress. You cannot remain a nun forever."

He stood from his chair. "I'll return in the next week. Please, keep in mind of a favorable response. Your betrothed has already been contacted. He's very eager to go through with this."

Hinata did not watch him leave. She couldn't. Her eyes were too blurry with tears in her eyes to look at nothing.

Sarutobi gave her a pitying look, his expression indicating he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. He quickly schooled his features back to the stoic mask he usually wore.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I'll accept your letter of resignation at any time. It has been a pleasure working with you, Sis- I mean, Miss Hyuga."

He patted her sympathetically on her back, before retreating out of the room. Before closing it, he locked it from the inside and shutting it tight. His office, because of most of the troublesome boys loved to tell him exactly what he thought of their principal and the school itself, was sound proof. In this way, he was sure that the poor nun's crying screams would not be heard.

----

That man.

There came even a time when the devil had to fight his own battles, Itachi thought, as he leaned against the driver's seat of the Blue Lexus. His stance oozed deadliness and yet also an eerie calm. The Hyuga male, however, did not bat an eye at the stranger. In fact, it appeared as he was expecting him.

When they were mere feet away from each other, Neji stopped his walk and nodded a greeting. "Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"I take it you're one the last to escape that little 'suicide pact' your family was so immersed in." Neji gave a look of pure arrogance. "You look like a sensible one, someone who can think. I'm glad. With you, your family, or what's left of it, has a good chance of restoring itself. Like ours will."

A slow smile curved Itachi's lips yet his eyes were like black ice. "Really? Now, why would you say that Hyuga? You, of all people should know why my family collapsed. Mass suicides that could have been avoided, if there wasn't one person to drag us into despair."

The asshole had the gall to pretend to think about it. "I seem to recall that our previous head, Hiashi Hyuga, was so generous to give the failing Uchihas a loan. However, such generosity comes with a price, in this case a heavy interest. One that tore what was left of your family's finance apart." He took a pause to observe the young man before him. "You are so calm. Am I to believe you do not feel bitter towards me for what my family's head did to your kinsmen? What a cold man you've become, Itachi." He gave a ghost of a sneer.

Itachi closed his eyes. As he did, there was a shift in the shadows. They grew, forming phantoms with grasping hands that reached towards the man who has dared to infuriate their master. Neji felt the pull, nearly tripped backwards as fingers tug and ripped at the man's pant leggings.

"What the…" he spoke out loud in surprise. " 'the hell? Are those hands?"

"Tell me, Hyuga." His voice was calm, betraying none of his fury. "What have you come here to do, beside take Hinata away from me?"

"I… am trying to… restore the Hyuga family," the truth ripped from his lips without his permission. "To do… that, I need Hinata… to accept her father's… will and be… the Hyuga her father… wanted her … to be. She must marry… the man chosen for her… and restore… the family in the place.. Of Hanabi."

"And who is this man?"

"Cannot say," Neji was forced to answer.

"Wrong answer." Itachi made a movement and a loud snap was heard throughout the secluded place, followed by a piercing scream.

Grabbing the man's throat, he asked again, "Who is the man selected to be her betrothed?"

"Sas… Sasuke! Your… bro…" Neji gasped. The hands reached up and wrapped themselves like snakes, dragging him down in their domain. "What the hell? WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!!!"

"They," Itachi whispered as he watched quietly, "are what happens to anyone who dare to take my prize away, even if they should be my own little brother."

There was a hollow noise, more of a fearful screech than a normal scream. The dark haired youth took the keys from the ground, got inside the Lexus, and drove off. Its destination, only God knew.

----

_Ring… Ring… ring…_

The phone kept it steady ringing, crackling a bit with static as Hinata held it by her ear. It seemed like an eternity since she called, being so busy before, and, with a little help of a certain black haired youth, distracted. But now that her week was almost over, she had to call and give her message, the very message tearing her heart apart and making her thoughts nothing but a whirl of confusion.

She really did not know what to do. Now, however, it was too late and all she had to do was wait for the person to pick up the phone, wishing for the strength she barely had to last the conversation and to give her request.

After all, she would be speaking to the woman who had first introduced her to God and His glories. Of the beautiful feeling known as forgiveness. Without it, she believed that she would have gone mad, under the darkness that was her father's house.

But there had been salvation, she must admit. The boy who listened to her thoughts, who gave her comfort whenever her father became too cruel. He had been a beautiful child, with black hair like raven's wings, with equally black eyes.

_Itachi. He had been the one to save me._

For all of his kindness, Hinata wondered why had it been so easy to forget him. Was it because he was part of the horrible lies her father had cast? Or was there more to the lost memories of her past?

The phone clicked, as the person finally answered. _"Suna Monastery, Sister Temari speaking."_

Hinata jumped at the sound of the blonde woman's strong voice. She had always been a loud voiced woman, tender with her younger colleagues, and not afraid to speak her mind with those superior than her, such as Father Hidan who led the monastery.

"Sis-sister Temari! Um, it is I, S-Sister H-Hinata."

"_Hinata? Oh, it's been so long! How are things in Konoha? Did the job go well?" _The sound of her voice always brought a smile to the younger woman's lips.

"Y-yes, it h-has. Forgive me th-that I ha-haven't called b-before now. Things were a l-little busy," she said. The inside of her chest burned and her mouth gained a foul taste; lying to someone, especially to someone she cared deeply about, always gave her a horrible taste as if she had bitten something foul.

"_Don't worry about it, silly. I'm sure that it was," _Temari said in understanding. _"Teaching a bunch of teenage boys will always be busy. I can believe when you said you actually wanted the job."_

"Um, Si-sister. Would you m-mind… c-connecting me to Father Hidan pl-please?"

"_Father Hidan? Sure. But Hinata. Is there something wrong? You sound so sad."_

She swallowed and tried to explain. "I-I have been… on the l-last wishes of my f-family…ordered to… to…"

"_To what? What do you mean your family? Hiashi had made it clear that to join the order, you will be disowned. Why are they bothering you now?"_ Temari sounded confused; it was true. When Hinata expressed her desire to join the path of God, her father had slapped her and threatened to strip her of all of her heiress status if she dared become a nun. With the help of Sister Temari and Father Hidan, she managed to do so and leave her father's tyranny. Her father had followed with his threat and made her younger sister, Hanabi, the heir.

When her father and the rest of the family died, they had dared to believe all that trouble was now behind them. Apparently, the devil has left a will, claiming her as the sole heir should anything happen, as though Hiashi had been predicting his and his family's demise.

"I-I am the last. And so, I-I am duty bound to r-restore my family. Sister Temari, I-I must terminate m-my pact with God," Hinata said, her voice so quiet as she struggled to contain her sobs.

"_Hinata? Hinata, you're not making any sense. Let me get Father Hidan like you asked. But compose yourself so you can speak clearly. He's his insensitive jerk self today and he might say something hurting, even if he is a priest."_

"I-I-I'm so sorry Sister! Goodbye!"

"_Hina-!"_

Hinata hung up the phone and cradled it in her arms. In the end, she had chickened out. She guessed she was more of a coward than she gave herself credit for.

----

Somewhere, another phone rang, only this time with a receiving call instead of an outgoing call.

The principal picked up the phone, sighing at the relief from the countless paperwork that he had to fill out as was his job as principal. "Hello?"

His pen dropped but other than that he only gave a sigh of deep exhaustion, listening to what the person told him quietly. "I see. How utterly sad. I'm sure Miss Hyuga would be deeply distress to hear about that. Thank you for the information. I will tell her as soon as I'm able. Goodbye."

He replaced the phone back on its holster and laid back on his chair with a deep sigh. His temples throbbed with rough intensity that he rubbed them gently, wishing for a strong aspirin to ease his suffering. He would ask his secretary to leave him a store next time he decided to work late.

Looking up to the ceiling of his office, Sarutobi asked the heavens, "Why do so much for revenge, my grandson?"

On the edge of his desk, the picture of the Virgin crumbled in response.

---

The news was shocking. Her cousin, Neji, was missing. His Lexus had been found empty, crashed against an enclosed ravine. However, with no sign of a body, there was no nature explanation to what had happened.

All was known was this: Neji was missing and the week deadline has passed. Hinata no longer had to worry about his return, of her supposed betrothed, and most of all, she no longer had to break her pact with God.

The phone beside her rang; Hinata knew it was Temari, who called as often as she could to speak with her, after their last distressing phone call. She, however, did not answer.

Poor girl, she was so confused, find with feelings of malice and thankfulness. Had God punished her wicked cousin for daring to take away His servant? If not, should she be thankful anyway? Should she feel that he somehow deserve his lost status?

_Had someone else been responsible?_

Hinata stood, gripped with a sudden revelation. The pews around her echoed her movements, and the shadows ruffled with her every step. At the same time, they seemed to ask her to stay and urge her to go. The hanging figure of her Lord, watched all with helplessness, as though wanting to help but unable to interfere with free will.

She ran, away from the forgiving figure of her God and followed a deep intuition inside her. Something within her, something dark and horrible awakened by that experience she had with him, led her to his whereabouts.

When Hinata finally reached him, she was not surprised. It was a subtle way of telling her that all along, her suspicions had been correct.

Sitting below the magnificent painting of the Morning Star, Itachi gazed with eyes of frost, observing her and yet giving none of his thoughts. His lips were curved with a smile, yet she felt a deep anger animating from him.

"Did you think you could actually escape me?" he asked quietly. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

She didn't answer. The magnificent strokes of the painting drew her eyes. The artist had did a beautiful job, showing the bright and great beauty of the Fallen Angel. In the painting, however, the being's was fair colored, unlike his incarnation who sat below it.

So, so beautiful, Hinata moved towards him.

Itachi watched her every movement, those phantom less eyes catching everything, yet they gave nothing in return. He watched as the lost nun came his way, slowly stopping and dropping into a kneel between his legs. He did not stop her, as she reached forward and took him into her embrace.

"Th-thank you, Itachi," she whispered in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "Thank you so much."

And as she leaned forward, the nun willingly kissed the devil on the lips. Offering the part of herself that should only belong to God.

Itachi undressed her once more, devouring her kiss, taking more than he should. He touched he in those places again, bringing her such pleasure to make her cry out. He broke from her mouth to lap at other places and Hinata only held him closer. As though she never wanted to let him go again. From her body or her mind.

Somewhere in the night, a demon laughed in triumph, as Eve gave herself to the snake.

Again and again.

Again once more.

**A/N: Finally reach the climax. How's this for a turning point? Next one will have the full lemon, I promise. Wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging. Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
